<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you have any idea? by CrowleyIsMyDaddy (Zachyboi_Snaccyboi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809349">Do you have any idea?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachyboi_Snaccyboi/pseuds/CrowleyIsMyDaddy'>CrowleyIsMyDaddy (Zachyboi_Snaccyboi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Markiplier RPF, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Ethan Nestor appreciation hour, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, He cares about his Blueboy okay?, M/M, Mark is a gentle top, Real lube, Spit As Lube, Spit isn't lube kiddos, Starts fluff but then mostly smut, Top Mark Fischbach, english is not my first language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:59:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachyboi_Snaccyboi/pseuds/CrowleyIsMyDaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming the King's Royal Fitness Test video, Ethan doesn't feel so good about his performance. Mark, however, can't get the image of Ethan straddling him out of his mind. He decides to make Ethan feel better, and in the process, he might just satisfy some cravings of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you have any idea?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't already, I recommend watching the video that inspired this fic - it should make sense either way, but it will probably give you a better idea of what they're referring to. </p><p>Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uicdl6BMeY&amp;t=331s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Ethan was judging his reflection in the mirror of their shared bedroom. The day had not gone as planned. At all. Now, granted, he was sick, so he could blame that as the reason why Mark had seemingly overtaken him in the month that had passed since their first fitness test video. Still, he would have liked to be able to at least be even with Mark, instead of behind in nearly every category. What he needed now was a nice long shower - and perhaps a good make-out session with his boyfriend.</p><p>   He looked over his shoulder, at Mark, who stepped up behind him, with a look of admiration in his eyes as well as an underlying hint of something devious. Mark’s arms snaked around Ethan’s torso and settled with one hand on his lower stomach and the other above his heart. Ethan leaned into the welcome touch, the feeling of being home in Mark’s warm embrace. Mark rested his head on Ethan’s right shoulder and looked up at him through his eyelashes. Ethan couldn’t help but think he looked a bit like Chica when she was trying not to beg out loud. He closed his eyes and his head fell back, so his chin was flush with Mark’s and he let out a content sigh.</p><p>   Mark looked at the mirror, the boy in his arms, the beautiful reality of being able to hold the one he loved so close to his heart. He felt Ethan’s pulse against his neck and moved his head to nibble at Ethan’s skin. He kissed the pulse-point and moved slowly down towards the shoulder, where he had already left hickeys the day before. Ethan breathed out a sigh so heavy, it sounded like a timid moan, and Mark let his tongue hang loose and drag along Ethan’s skin as he moved his lips to the spot right behind his ear. As he pressed a chaste kiss to the soft skin, he felt Ethan shiver against his whole body, and he felt himself growing hard.</p><p>   He tightened his grip to pull Ethan impossibly closer and licked along the edge of his ear, from the bottom of the lobe to the very top of the ear. He could hear Ethan quiver as he drew in a shaky breath at the sensation. He felt Ethan tense as he whispered to him.</p><p>   “Do you have any idea how hot you looked earlier?” Mark purred directly behind Ethan’s ear. “Just the thought of you straddling me like that - I think I could come at the thought alone.” He saw the hairs in Ethan’s neck stand up, and a feeling of pride flushed through him. Knowing that Ethan was all his and that he had the power to turn him on so easily was thrilling, to say the least. He had always enjoyed being in control, always been most comfortable in a leading role, and luckily Ethan seemed just as happy being toyed with.</p><p>   “Mark, I- ” Ethan stuttered before Mark shushed him.</p><p>   “Shh, Babyboy. I haven’t been able to get that image out of my head the entire day. You looked so goddamn sexy with that cute smile of yours. I don’t think you understand just how fucking gorgeous you are. It’s not fair, you know. It’s not fair being so drop-dead stunning, and not even knowing it,” Mark murmured, as he let his hand glide down to Ethan’s crotch.</p><p>   Ethan let out a whimper as Mark massaged his growing bulge with warm, practised fingers and he relaxed into the heavenly feeling of Mark holding him in place and having his way with him.</p><p>   Mark could feel that Ethan was almost fully hard now, and he wasn’t far from it himself. Using his other arm to hold Ethan against him, he began grinding his neglected hard-on on Ethan’s perfect ass.</p><p>   “<em>Mark</em>,” Ethan groaned and furrowed his eyebrows in mild desperation when Mark removed his hand from Ethan’s now fully hard cock. His desperation didn’t last long, however, as Mark brought his hand up to Ethan’s lips.</p><p>   “Make sure they’re wet, baby,” Mark ordered with a soft tone. As he slipped his fingers into Ethan’s mouth, he felt the younger man’s tongue immediately get to work soaking them in spit. After a few seconds, he began to pull them out, and Ethan opened his mouth wide with a moan and stuck his tongue out with them, as far as it would follow.</p><p>   “Good boy,” Mark whispered with a grin as he reached down to Ethan’s loose pants and slipped his hand past the elastic hem of his boxers. “Now spread your legs for me, darling,” he commanded and moved his other hand to work at Ethan’s crotch.</p><p>   When Ethan had spread his legs, Mark carefully pressed one of his fingers to Ethan’s entrance - not pushing in, just a gentle touch. Ethan immediately pushed back with a moan escaping his lips, so desperate for more.</p><p>   “Please, Mark…” Ethan moaned and Mark felt shivers from the top of his spine all the way to his heels. He studied Ethan’s face in the mirror, wanting to drink in every little detail of his arousal. Ethan’s eyebrows knitted together as Mark pushed the tip of his finger inside, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Mark pushed his finger further in, making sure to go slow, and now Ethan’s mouth hung open with a silent moan as he breathed heavily. Mark carefully pulled his finger back, until it was almost out, and upon hearing Ethan’s shivering breath, he pushed it back in a bit faster.</p><p>   “Ah!”</p><p>   Ethan made a grimace of pain and Mark stopped his movements. After a few seconds, he leaned closer and left a trail of kisses along Ethan’s neck as he carefully pulled his finger out.</p><p>   “Wait here, sweetheart,” Mark said and planted a kiss on the edge of Ethan’s jaw, before moving to the drawer in their nightstand. He rummaged through the mess and quickly found their bottle of lube, silently thanking his past self for remembering to buy a new one when the last one had run out.</p><p>   He made his way back to his boyfriend, who was still standing in front of the mirror with his eyes closed. Mark saw an opportunity.</p><p>   “Did you know,” he whispered quickly, directly into Ethan’s ear, and revelled in Ethan’s startled gasp. “That you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen? Are you aware, that your smile makes my heart beat faster? That all it takes is seeing a certain look in your eyes, and I’m struggling to even stand up?” Mark said and slathered lube on his right hand as quietly as possible, before stuffing the bottle in his pocket. “And did you know,” he continued, voice dropping to a low growl, “that your ass can get me hard in seconds?” he finished, as his hand once again found its way to Ethan’s entrance.</p><p>   “I really cannot stress enough just how difficult it was for me to keep a straight face with you, sitting on me like <em>that</em>.” To punctuate the last word, Mark pushed in a finger.</p><p>   Ethan let out a moan as he rocked back against Mark’s hand.</p><p>   “Oh, you want more, darling?” Mark said, the devious grin carrying over in his voice. He couldn’t help but smile when Ethan nodded with a desperate whimper. He quickened his pace a bit before stopping to add another finger.</p><p>   “You ready, baby?” he asked. Ethan nodded, his eyes still screwed shut. Mark slowly pushed in a second finger, carefully monitoring Ethan’s face for any signs of pain. There were none, so Mark built up a steady rhythm once more. Noticing how neglected his own erection was, he lowered his free hand to palm himself through his jeans and matched the rhythm of his other hand.</p><p>   However, it didn’t take long before Ethan’s knees began to wobble with his moans, and Mark wrapped his arm around him, holding him steady against his chest as his fingers continued rocking into him, deeper with every thrust.</p><p>   Mark pressed a kiss to Ethan’s shoulder as he curled his fingers, hitting the perfect spot effortlessly. Ethan all but crumbled in Mark’s embrace as Mark continued to hit the spot with every thrust of his fingers and Ethan’s moans became louder and higher pitched with every thrust.</p><p>   Mark made the mistake of looking at Ethan’s face in the reflection, and his mind instantly formed the image of Ethan, straddling as he had earlier, so sweet and perfect, with the facial expression he was currently wearing, dancing along the brink of ecstasy. He needed to realise that vision.</p><p>   “Do you think you’re ready or do you want more prepping?” Mark asked, straining to steady his voice.</p><p>   “I’m ready! Please, fuck, just… I need you, Mark!” Ethan groaned, his head lolling to the side and his mouth hanging open.</p><p>   Mark was sure he could have come right then and there.</p><p>   Luckily, he didn’t.</p><p>   “Turn around, darling,” he breathed, pulling his fingers out and stepping back to give Ethan room. He bit his lip to stifle an involuntary moan as Ethan turned and faced him. Ethan seemed more than a little desperate at this point, and he rushed over to Mark, grabbing his neck with both hands and pushing their lips together in what Mark was sure was the sloppiest kiss in all of history.</p><p>   Mark didn’t hesitate even a second to grab Ethan’s hips, grinding their bodies together as he deepened the kiss, effectively ensuring that their faces were now both covered in drool. When he felt saliva dripping down his chin, he pulled away from the kiss, panting like a marathon runner.</p><p>   “Jesus fucking Christ, baby. God, you’re so fucking hot,” he moaned out of breath, pressing his forehead to Ethan’s for stability. “Fuck, I love you. I love you so much,” he whispered in-between laboured breaths.</p><p>   Ethan looked up at Mark through his eyelashes, a smile spreading across his swollen lips.</p><p>   “I love you too, beautiful,” he giggled. “But, Mark?” he said, his smile fading.</p><p>   “Hmm?” Mark said, still struggling to regain control of his lungs.</p><p>   “Fuck me.”</p><p>   Mark stepped back and pulled off his shirt, Ethan quickly following suit. He wanted to put his hands all over Ethan’s gorgeous body, kiss every spot of skin on his perfect Babyboy, but he knew there were more, shall we say, urgent matters to attend to. He swiftly pulled off his pants and socks and threw them on a chair, and then he stood still for a second, just to admire the sight of Ethan, the prettiest horny wreck he’d ever laid eyes on. Mark then grabbed the lube out of his discarded jeans and kicked off his underwear.</p><p>   As he approached Ethan, he felt like a tiger, stalking its prey. He felt a primal hunger settling deep in his gut - a hunger for so much more than food.</p><p>   Ethan swept off the last of his clothes and straightened his back to face Mark, his eyes darting across Mark’s face and body, out of focus, but catching every detail.</p><p>   Mark squeezed a good amount of lube into his hands, closed the lid with a pop, and threw the bottle on the bed, all the while maintaining a powerful eye-contact. He stroked himself as he stepped up to Ethan, spreading the lube all over his member. Biting his lip, he reached his free hand around to grab Ethan’s ass, simultaneously pulling him closer. He leaned in, pressing a quick, soft kiss to Ethan’s lips, and then pushed two freshly lubed fingers inside him, hooking them immediately.</p><p>   Ethan all but cried out as he lost his balance, falling forward against Mark's chest. He hooked his arms around Mark’s broad shoulders, steadying himself on him and burying his face in the crook of his neck, as Mark continued to rub against that perfect spot. He rocked his hips back, needing more, needing all of Mark. He had lost all control of his voice, and his moans were only growing louder.</p><p>   “Please, Mark! Please…” he begged, aching for his boyfriend.</p><p>   “Alright, alright. Come here, Babyboy,” Mark said as he pulled back with a smile, taking Ethan’s hands in his own and leading him onto the bed. He leaned against the headboard and gestured for Ethan to climb onto his lap.</p><p>   Ethan crawled up the bed on all fours and aligned himself with Mark’s crotch, not yet sitting down. He panted heavily, excitement building up in his chest as he stared into Mark’s dark eyes.</p><p>   “Fuck, you’re gorgeous… Holy shit,” Mark breathed, drinking in the sight of Ethan straddling him, his thin frame on perfect display for Mark’s adoring eyes. He reached up to cup Ethan’s face, and Ethan nestled into the touch, closing his eyes with a sweet smile. Mark pulled Ethan into a kiss, their tongues swiping across each other in harmony.</p><p>   With his eyes still closed, his lips still pressed against Ethan’s, Mark placed a hand on Ethan’s hip to guide him as he aligned his throbbing member with Ethan’s entrance. As he pressed his tip against the entrance, he pulled back and opened his eyes to watch Ethan’s reaction.</p><p>   Ethan’s breaths were already quickening even with such a light touch, but he didn’t wait long before he began lowering himself slowly onto Mark’s cock, his hands on Mark’s chest for stability.</p><p>   “Oh, fuck,” Mark breathed, revelling in the feeling of Ethan’s body squeezing tightly around him. The sight of Ethan, eyes closed, biting his lip as Mark’s cock filled him up, was nearly too much for Mark to handle. Just nearly.</p><p>   Ethan let out a quivering moan as he reached the bottom of Mark’s shaft, slack-jawed and breathing in shallow huffs. He looked at Mark, an accomplished smirk spreading across his lips.</p><p>   “You’re too good for me, Babyboy,” Mark mumbled, overwhelmed by the sheer reality he found himself in. He was with the beautiful, loving, wonderful love of his life, who was currently straddling him, moaning out the sweetest symphony Mark had ever heard. This was bliss.</p><p>   Ethan had never felt so full in his life, and he waited a few seconds to adjust to the feeling. Then he carefully began rolling his hips forward, drawing delightful sounds from Mark’s lips. He couldn’t help but whimper at the warm feeling seeping through his gut.</p><p>   Mark, who was struggling just to sit still, massaged Ethan’s thighs, staring up at him in awe. He was fairly certain he’d never been this turned on before in his life, and he suddenly felt a strong need for <em>more</em>. He leaned up to taste his boyfriend’s soft lips, instinctively pulling Ethan closer as he did.</p><p>   Ethan broke the kiss with a loud moan that seemed to surprise even himself.</p><p>   “Do that again,” he breathed, the lust in his words casting a heavy shadow over his eyes.</p><p>   Mark complied, pulling Ethan closer and this time, carefully monitoring his reaction as the movement sent a jolt through Ethan’s body. Mark stared, wide-eyed, before moving his hands to Ethan’s hips and repeating the action, this time lifting Ethan ever so slightly before pulling him back down harder. This resulted in Ethan’s entire body convulsing, leaving him clinging to Mark as if he were a lifebuoy.</p><p>   “Oh, fuck…” Ethan sighed, his head resting against Mark’s shoulder.</p><p>   “Is that a good ‘Oh, fuck’?” Mark asked, quite sure he knew the answer.</p><p>   “It’s <em>very </em>good,” Ethan chuckled.</p><p>   “Well, in that case,” Mark began, before picking Ethan up again and thrusting him down harder. The look on his Babyboy’s face when his cock filled him up, thrusting directly into that sweet spot that made Ethan crumble and explode at the same time, was truly priceless. He lost all trace of thought as he thrust into Ethan, the boy exploding with pleasured moans for every thrust.</p><p>   It didn’t take long before they were both reduced to sweaty, panting messes.</p><p>   “Fuck. Oh, fuck! Mark, I’m close. I’m really fucking close,” Ethan blurted, his words interrupted by moans as Mark pushed him nearer the edge with his every move.</p><p>   Mark took that as an invitation. He quickened his pace, bringing Ethan almost completely off of him before thrusting him down with even greater force. He felt an intense heat deep in his stomach, growing and spreading fast, as he pounded vigorously into his boyfriend.</p><p>   “Mark, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come!” Ethan panted, his face distorting in an expression of overwhelming ecstasy as he exploded over Mark’s chest. His voice rose to a pitch Mark had never heard it go to before, as Ethan rode out his orgasm in spastic movements.</p><p>   Said spastic movements and the sound of Ethan reaching paradise were more than enough to send Mark hurtling over the edge as well, reaching his orgasm seconds after Ethan. His vision turned white and he heard an animalistic growl erupt from his throat as he came deep inside his boyfriend.</p><p>   They trembled in, on and against each other for what felt like an eternity before Ethan collapsed into a hug, wrapping his arms around Mark. His breathing was ragged and laboured, his hair clung to his forehead and the sweat glistened on his back.</p><p>   When Mark finally regained control of his muscles, he returned the hug, clutching Ethan in a tight embrace. He took a deep breath, drawing in the heavy smell of sex that seemed to reek off the two of them.</p><p>   After several minutes of silence, broken only by the sounds of their strained breathing, Mark hooked his arms under Ethan’s, guiding him off and laying him down on the bed. He was nearly limp, but he seemed to come back to life as he hit the cold sheets. He made a whining noise and scuttled closer to Mark, tucking himself into his chest and nestling his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.</p><p>   Mark wrapped his arms around Ethan, rubbing circles on his shoulder with his thumb.</p><p>   “I take it we’re postponing the shower until tomorrow, then, Babyboy?” he asked.</p><p>   Ethan hummed in response, before tightening his grip on Mark.</p><p>   “I love you, Mark” he mumbled, his voice muffled into Mark’s shoulder.</p><p>   “I love you too, Ethan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've ever written, so go easy on me ;)</p><p>Any constructive criticism is welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>